Imprisoned: The Fourth Quarter Quell
by xDisgraceful Avengerx
Summary: *SYOT OPEN- (8/24 spots filled) * The Fourth Quarter Quell brought plenty of words to the minds of those in the districts. But the one word that would be left in everyone's head at the end was this: Brutal.
1. Tribute Form and Quell Announcement

"Good evening to all of Panem!" The voice said, as the woman on screen held up a bright red envelope. "The time has come for the reading of the fourth Quarter Quell card. A Quarter Quell is a special game that happens every twenty-five years, as you well know." A pause. "For the first Quarter Quell, tributes were voted in by their districts. For the second, twice the number of tributes were reaped from each district. For the third, previous victors were sent into the arena. This year, on the fourth Quarter Quell..." Her hand rips open the top of the envelope, and she pulls out a small, white card. "To remind the districts that the Capitol's reign is inescapable and that those who do not follow it shall be punished, tributes will be incarcerated before fighting in the arena and equipped with a device that should kill them do they choose to disobey any of our rules."

* * *

**Well, well, this time, I've decided to write an SYOT that will hopefully be successful and not get taken down. Anyway, it's like this; must submit by PM, must review as much as possible unless you want your character to be bloodbathed, etc. **

**Also, you may be wondering why there is so little on this form...read through the introduction thoroughly.**

**TRIBUTE FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance (be as detailed as possible):

Personality (not a list of adjectives, people):

Friends:

Family:

Brief history:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction/Reasoning:

Reaping outfit (optional):

Reaction to incarceration:

Would they resist or comply with the Capitol's orders?:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Bloodbath strategy:

Why should he/she survive the bloodbath?:

Why should he/she win?:

Other:

* * *

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**-Avenger**


	2. Tribute List

The man sat at his desk, hovering over what seemed to be plans. A smirk crossed his face as he scribbled notes on the margins of the plan with an electronic pen. He pressed a button, swinging the plans to the side, to take a closer look at the tribute list, before humming lowly, and returning to the arena layout. His plan was flawless, although that was expected. Best of all, it ran perfectly with the year's Quell theme. Nobody would expect it, least of all the tributes.

"Are you finished?" The president asked, walking into the room, heels click-clacking against the tiled floor.

"Yes," the man hissed at her, as she leaned over, one hand on the back of his chair.

"Unusual." A pause. "Let's hope, for your sake, that this works."

"It will, ma'am." The gamemaker said. "After all, is there anything more fitting than a locked room?"

* * *

**Tribute list**

**District 1**

**M: Merlin Shimmer, 18- Trained from a young age, Merlin is a very seductive and handsome young man. But will looks alone be able to get him through the games? Submitted by Tottarasu**

**F: Corey Williams, 16- Charismatic and spontaneous, Corey is possibly one of the most energetic, happy people you could imagine. But underneath that outgoing exterior lies a monster waiting to be unleashed. Will her knack for manipulation benefit her or be her end? Submitted by Blueandgreen91**

**District 2**

**M:**

**F: Anna Bailey, 13- A bubbly and outgoing girl- that is, when she's not in her Career mode. Anna has two sides to her personality; one happy, one ruthless. Will her abilities benefit her in the games? Or will her personality destroy her? Submitted by XxXTheGirlOnFireXxX**

**District 3**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 4**

**M: Sean Tyler, 17- Sean is a mystery, elusive and quiet. He likes to stay out of the spotlight. Will his want to hide in the shadows help or hinder him during the Games? Submitted by Livelaughlovedance**

**F: Victoria Hayes, 16- Victoria is a strong-willed girl with a sharp sense of humor. However, she is very distrustful and despises the games. Will her willpower help her to overcome her trust issues? Perhaps. Submitted by theplurplefactory**

**District 5**

**M:**

**F: Electra Lightning Bolt, 17- Antisocial and hating society, this girl is not someone you want to mess with. Prone to snapping at anytime, does Electra have the ability to win the games? Or will her mental outlook be her downfall? Submitted by Clato4eva888.**

**District 6**

**M: Axel Carter, 16- Axel is perceptive and laid back, with a good sense of humor. However, Drey is loud, sarcastic and extremely protective. Wait, who's Drey? An alternate personality? Well, well. Let's see how this plays out. Submitted by ParanoidSylph**

**F:**

**District 7**

**M: Menic Tauting, 17- Unable to trust anyone and feeling completely alone, Menic has lived a life full of hardship while decieving others about his feelings. Will his acting skills and lies help him to win the games? Or will they be his downfall? Submitted by CR3ATIV3**

**F: Sage, 15- Distant and unexposed to the ways of Panem, Sage's life was somewhat resemblant of a fairytale. That is, until the day her district fell into chaos. Now, with her mental state being slightly off, will her ability to fight finally show through? Submitted by Flying Cat in a Hoody**

**District 8**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 9**

**M: Noah Reed, 18- Noah is clever and manipulative, with a knack for charisma. He's a strong believer in following his goals- but will that take him to the end of the games? Submitted by ArabianLover16**

**F:**

**District 10**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 11**

**M:**

**F:**

**District 12**

**M:**

**F:**


	3. District 7 Reapings

**Well, since the only full districts right now are District 7 and District 4, that's where we'll start. :) So now, District 7 reapings.**

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 MALE, MENIC TAUTING (CR3ATIV3)**

Today is reaping day.

Today is reaping day and I am completely and helplessly unprepared for it. I stay in bed for awhile, staring up at the white, cracked ceiling. My father rages on in the other room, drunk as usual. I can't decide whether or not I'm willing to go out there with that bastard.

Eventually, I stand, deciding that I'll have to face it sooner or later. I'm already in my reaping clothes. Maybe I can leave before he notices me. The chances of that are slim, but there's a possibility.

He's slumped over in the armchair near the door, the one that looks about ready to fall apart. I'm not actually sure how it keeps standing under his weight. He's clutching a bottle in his right hand, but his eyes are shut, and I know he's asleep. I move past him quickly toward the door, and slip through it as quietly as possible. It creaks shut behind me and I hear a yell, but don't go back. I'm already out. If I go back, he'll be enraged. Probably throwing things again, and the possibility of him whipping me is there as always. Much better to just continue on and not think about him.

I reach the reaping square earlier than planned. The sections are just starting to fill with people. I'm one of the first in the 17 section, and, ironically enough, my friend Jamie is the second one there.

"Hey," I say to him, and he nods to me.

"You nervous?" He asks.

"No." I say. I don't tell him, because I don't want anyone to know until just the right moment. I'm planning on volunteering this year. Even with the Quell twist, which I can't remember, it can't be worse than living with my father. Chances are, he'd kill me anyway, so why not do something where I at least have a chance to live?

"That's good," Jamie says, pausing. "Wonder if the escort'll look as bad as she did last year."

I laugh. "Probably."

The area is becoming more and more crammed, and I can hear the distinctive whir of a hovercraft in the sky above. I look up to see it landing, side swinging open, and the escort stepping out, clad in a ridiculous looking dress and very large heels. Her blue hair is piled on top of her head, with ringlets hanging down on the sides of her face. Overall, she looks better than last year.

She steps up to the platform as the last few people begin to file in through the doors, which are then shut by the peacekeepers. The escort taps the microphone and smiles. "Happy Hunger Games, District Seven!" She calls.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE, SAGE (Flying Cat in a Hoody)**

My sister Anna fixes my dress, smoothing it down, before allowing me to look into the cracked mirror. I cast her a smile, but she knows that it's not a real smile. It can't be. Not since the accident.

Mom stands behind us, nodding to the air. She says nothing; she rarely says anything, though, so I'm not surprised. She wasn't like this before. No, before she was stronger. Before, she would read me stories, stories of knights and castles, mermaids and dragons. She snapped after the ransacking.

She's not the only one.

Anna takes my hand, and walks me toward the door, opening it in a quick motion, pushing me out gently before following. Mom says something inside, something illegible. I hear words, like 'game' 'mental' and 'half', but have no idea how to respond. I start to walk down the road, Anna following behind me.

Anna asks me questions. They're nice questions, distracting. She smiles and laughs as I answer them, and I try to smile for her, because she's strong. She's the best, and the strongest person in the world, my sister. I don't think I've ever seen her in a bad way, like Mom and I are. Not even after brother's death, not even after the raid on the district. I know she does it for me and mom. I'm so thankful for her.

She ushers me over to the fifteen's section, and I fall into place beside a bunch of other kids my age, squished. They're loud and some of them, wild, as the hovercraft passes over us. I've always wondered what it would be like to ride in a hovercraft, to live in part of the technology that was the capitol, but I can't think about it too much. That's just like a fairytale. Something that'll never happen for me. Not anymore.

"Happy Hunger Games!" The escort calls, and I realized I've zoned out. On the wall, behind her, pictures begin to flash. I hear about the Capitol, the uprising, stuff that I've heard before, but never quite listened to.

It ends abruptly, with a picture of District 13, and although by now, I'm not really scared of anything, the image gives me chills.

"Are we ready to select our female tribute?" She asks, walking over to the reaping bowl for the girls. Her hand fishes around for a few moments before she says, "Anna-" and I know who it is before the rest of the name even leaves her mouth.

"I volunteer!" I scream, as I see my older sister walking up to the stage. I can't take it. I run after her and grab her arm. "Anna!" I yell, and she hugs me tightly, but the peacekeepers are grabbing my arms, and the next thing I know, I'm onstage, and my face is soaked with tears.

"And what's your name?" The escort asks, leaning down to me.

"Sage. I'm her sister." I say, coughing.

"Well, isn't this lovely? Such a wonderful thing, that you care so much about your sister." She walks over to the boy's bowl, and I know that I shouldn't have volunteered, when I don't stand a chance in winning. But my sister's life is much more valuable then my own. Someone that strong...she has to be here for Mom. And she was always there for me.

"James Halloway." The escort says, as somewhere in the crowd, there's a long pause while the boy moves out of his section, before the words sound.

"I volunteer," a boy says in the seventeen year old's section, walking calmly past the peacekeepers and up to the stage. He's got light brown hair and one of those nice faces, sort of elfish, the kind that says you can trust him. But his eyes are guarded. I don't know what to think.

"Two volunteers!" The escort says happily. "What's your name?"

"Menic Tauting." He answers. We turn to face the crowd, before the escort allows us to shake hands. I grab his hand gently, and drop it almost immediately. We are ushered off into the justice building together, and as I walk, I can swear that I hear Anna's voice behind me, whispering that everything's going to be alright.

* * *

**End District 7 Reapings.**


End file.
